After Watershed
by Es-CaBe
Summary: One-Shot. What will happen after the proposal? Is Kate going to say yes? No spoilers used or anything like that!


Okay I wrote this quick one-shot when I couldn't sleep. This is how I think Beckett is going to react on his proposal. We just have to wait until September to find out. I didn't use any spoilers or that kind of things for this one-shot

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Katherine Houghton Beckett. Will you marry me?" Kate looked down to Castle almost shocked. 'I didn't see this coming after all the things he just said' Kate thought. She still couldn't understand it. 'Richard Castle the famous author is asking me to marry him' Kate thought of his two failed marriages she didn't want to end up like that.

Sure she and Castle have been partners for 5 years now. And dating for 1 year. This last year was one of the best she had so far. But what if it didn't work out? Where would they stand than? She would just be ex-wife number three. She didn't want to lose him as her partner and friend. But they had a divorce everything would just be different. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"Kate... Please say something. I know this seems sudden but I love you. You're the one I want to grow old with. Things with Gina and Meredith were different than what we have. You told me on the playground during the nanny case that you were a one and done type. I wish I could be that person to. But I know I've made mistakes. It is because of that comment that I'm sure you're the one for me. I won't want anyone else in my life, never." He was looking down at the floor. Tears in his eyes. He needed her in his life. Not just as partner or friend. But also as lover and wife. The mother of their children. If she choice to take the job he would be devastated but if she went engaged it wouldn't make him any better. But at least they could try to make things work than. She would be totally committed to their relationship.

Kate squeezed his shoulder. Castle looked her in the eyes. She had tears running down her face, and even more tears in her eyes. He reached out his hand and caressed her face wiping away the tears with his thumb. Kate leaned in to his touch. And also bringer her hand up so she could lace their fingers together. After a moment she pulled his hand down with her hand and places them on her lap. She was searching for the right words to say. Finally she found them.

"Rick, I love you so much. And I'm sorry for not telling you about that job offer. I want to be with you. But I'm so scared. If it doesn't work out, I... I would be a total wreck. I want us to work. But there's still that small piece in my mind that just keeps on thinking of Gina and Meredith. I love our partnership and friendship and I love you as my boyfriend. But if it doesn't work out I don't want to lose that. It's important to me." She sighed. Relieved that she told him that. She looked down in his eyes again.

Rick looked with pure love in his eyes. He understood where that fear was coming from. He was scared to. Scared that he would mess this up.

She continued. "They called me earlier that I had the job. I didn't accept it. I couldn't be away from you and from the boys and all my family. My heart is here with you and with the NYPD. Sure that job is a great opportunity. But I think us is a better one. Despite the risks. Yes Rick, I do want to marry you."

He looked relieved and happy. Relieved that she chose to stay here even when she got the job. And happy that she said yes. She would be his fiancée his becoming wife. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Then he placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips.

The kiss soon became passionate. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other. Just staring into each other's eyes with love.

Rick sat back on the swing next to her and holds her hand. They continued to sit like that for some time. Neither one of them speaking, just enjoying the moment.

Kate broke the silence after a couple of minutes. "There is one thing we need to overcome though" she said watching him. He looked at her with concern. "We need to get the Captain on our side" she said with a big smile on her face.

Castle sighed. Putting his head down and shaking it. Only she would think of work in that moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay so this is what going on my mind. I want to know what's really going to happen. September where are you?!

Disclaimer: don't own them. This is just my take of what's going to happen after the season 5 finale


End file.
